The Oath
by Dash24zappshift
Summary: An Assassin and a girl targeted by Mafias. The Assassin will do anything in order for the girl to be safe at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

_Is life even worth living?_

These words flood my mind as terror envelopes me. My eyes were looking at the unknown figure in front of me, my heart pounding faster than a bullet train. Its red ruby eyes bore right into my soul, the dark figure moves slowly right into my direction. I swallowed a huge lump on my throat trying to comprehend the situation. Sweat began trickling down on my face along with shaky breaths, the figure was closing in. Before I scream, the figure jumped right at me and pointed a blade at my neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" The figure said in a low voice. I shut the hell up of course.

"W-what do you want?" I whispered, following the particularly-this-person-is-an-assassin conception.

The assassin went silent. It removed the blade out of my neck; a silent shing was heard from its hand. The figure climbed onto my bed and sat on it. Countable creaks followed after. I shivered under the covers of my bed. Even though the temperature of the air conditioner wasn't low enough to make a blizzard in my room, it still made me cold by the way the tension was given to me and this person whom was in front me.

The assassin under the mask opened its mouth. Soon after, it closed again. My soon-to-be-killer was wearing whatever necessary as to what an assassin looks like: A breathable mask (I presume), hidden blades underneath the what might look like a formal looking gloves, a pair of stealth shoes which I cannot describe, a cloak which is not too big for any assassin (which can be like a portable cloak, it makes you move quicker and obviously some weapons can be hidden there; Maki predicted), I don't want to be more detailed but you get my point.

The moonlight suddenly burst through the windows, no sound can be heard but the sight changed drastically. Light shone upon the dangerous creature in front of me. I can see red ruby eyes shining with intimidation; I knew that this was somehow his or her plan to divert the real threat at hand.

The assassin released a silent sigh. "I have no intention in killing you." _'Well that's new; you think I can believe that? Basically every assassin in every movie can say that and soon after they will kill that person.'_ I huffed in exasperation. I quirked my eyebrows, giving signal that I don't believe the statement.

"I am here for something else"

"I'm listening, alright? No need to make this conversation any longer" I bluffed at the last sentence, I wanted to make the conversation longer to avoid being killed instantly. Like instant noodles.

"I don't want to be preferred as "The assassin" all the time. Call me Nico."

"Uhmm. Okay. Nice meeting you, I'm-"

"I know who you are" Nico, the assassin, cut me off and stared at me with his or her red ruby eyes again.

"Just so you know," Nico removed the mask and the muffled voice was replaced with a high-pitched one.

 _'Of course, she's a girl!'_ I yelled out in my thoughts with sarcasm.

"…I guess I have nothing to say then" Nico said while ignoring the fact that I was surprised of her real gender.

"I'll be serious now," Nico's eyes gleamed. I shivered with the sudden change of tone. "Your father is a doctor. He is one of the smartest human beings alive in this planet. He owns a hospital, and one of our targets are in the hospital, literally."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked impatiently. This is getting irritating.

"He never told you…did he?"

"Told me what?" I am clueless of what is going on. Something tells me that there something else Nico is going to tell me. It felt like I wasn't breathing at all. With much pressure that was being felt around me, I cannot respire well.

Out of a sudden, Nico's eyes went blue for a second before dying down to the color of blood. She clicked her tongue afterwards. I was gave her a perplexed look, I cannot follow of what is happening right now. I looked around me and see if there is wrong; it is to also know to why Nico clicked her tongue. I can hear the faint steps of someone familiar but my focus was interrupted when Nico grabbed my wrist. Her grip was tight but gentle, I muffled out a squeak when I felt something pierced my skin. I can feel the dangerous hands which were covered by gloves as Nico grabbed my head with demand and forced me to look straight into my eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" I whispered with the softest voice as possible. I knew that Nico doesn't want me to raise my voice. We knew someone is getting close.

With a speed of light, NIco's ruby eyes flashed white. I stared with curiosity but soon my eyes felt heavy. I cannot feel my whole body and mind, my lips helplessly mouthed incoherent words which even my ears can't hear.

Unexpectedly I heard Nico's voice instead, "Don't let anyone know I was here. Even though I used a spell on you to forget, you might be immune to it somehow after you wake up."

 _'I'll see you soon…hopefully'_

I felt drowsy while struggling to listen to NIco's words carefully. My eyes were failing miserably as I slept throughout the night.

* * *

 **Third person pov.**

After Nico left the Nishikino mansion swiftly, another person entered the young red head's room again. This time it was her father who came in.

"Oh? Maki's sleeping. Huh…how unusually early of her" Maki's father scratched his slight gray hair before tucking in her daughter for bed.

He looked at Maki with a fatherly smile. Oh how he missed the little Maki her daughter used to be. He and her wife can't bond with their child most of the time because of work and also because of the "unwelcomed mafias" entering his life. He never wanted any of this, but since his previous generation of relatives were somehow got involved, he had no choice but incorporate with them. Despite the wrong doings, that doesn't mean that they are not going to be bad parents to Maki.

He sighed once more before fixing Maki's tangled hair gently and kissed her forehead. He looked out and sees the windows which are opened,

'Maki could get sick.' He thought as he close the windows quietly. He looked at Maki again and left the room.

Little did he know that there was another witness spying from afar. She stood up from her place, the ends of the cloak flowing with the wind. Her red eyes shined with determination before jumping of the building, taking the leap of faith.

 _'Don't worry; we will take care of your daughter. Your Mafia problem will be in our hands.'_

* * *

 _ **Another one of my unfinished stories in my old documents x'D**  
_

 _ **This is a bit rushed, please correct me if I have mistakes. Improvement is a must.**_

 _ **A slight-belated Happy new year to all of you :). I was stressed with thinking about going back to school after the break because of personal breakdown mentality of going back to training and stuff, so that's why I typed this real fast to release some steam. It pisses me off whenever I think about the math projects which I didn't really made effort to make (Also memorizing things which are totally useless in the future /maybe/). Hope you enjoy this trash /3.**_

 _ **-Dash24zappshift**_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Tsook…Tsook…Tsook"_

The endless sounds of the shoes clacking on the ground, was heard in the hospital hallways. A man with a slicked gray hair was walking, no one cared about a man whom looks like the rest, but little did they know that he was different…different and dangerous at the same time. His black shades were gleaming with the reflection of the light from the ceiling, his dreary cigarette stuck between his teeth; he was nonetheless normal yet suspicious. He was walking, and then stopped when he saw the familiar number on the door. The man casually looked from left, then to the right almost immediately. He saw a glimpse of something but paid no attention it for he knew something else is important.

 _He would deal with that eavesdropper later._

He grabbed the knob and turned it. He pushed it quietly, not disturbing the person inside. Swiftly, he went inside and closed the door behind him. He removed the cigar from his mouth and threw it in a nearby trash bin. It was a waste though, he never lit the cigar, and yet he discarded it still. He cleared his throat.

"Boss, I'm here" He locked the door before making his way towards the occupied hospital bed.

The person on the bed opened her eyes slowly, her lashes, long and elegant. She breathed out something but the man didn't hear it.

"U-um pardon?"

The girl sighed silently. She opened her mouth once again and made her sentences coherent than before.

"Did you see the doctor on your way here?" The blonde tried to breathe normally but with the condition she was in, it made her breathe rather ragged than usual.

" I did, but I think he didn't notice me making my way here." The man said with affirmation in his deep voice.

"Okay. We must find that mole before the doctor finds out that we are his brother's enemy" The blonde narrowed her eyes on the ceiling, like inspecting anything suspicious or expecting something will pop out of nowhere.

"Agreed Boss, but if that's the case then why are you still in here in the first place boss?" Her ally looked at her with a questioning look. Usually, or maybe never, the man can recall anything about his boss being in a hospital whenever she was injured. She would, maybe just go to the medic they have at their base. In this case though, something else is telling him that there is no simple explanation to this.

"I have to keep an eye on this…girl" She tilted her head to the other side, gesturing to the purple-haired girl sleeping on the couch beside her.

"Why is that so boss? Is there something I should know about this girl?"

"Nothing if you take a look at her. Sadly she got involved with the bombing accident a few days ago; she witnessed the things she shouldn't have." She pushed herself upwards into a sitting position, grimacing in pain while doing so.

"Woah there boss, don't need to sit down if you ain't feeling al'right" The man said helping his boss.

"It's okay" She said while raising her hand, making him stop. "I got this".

He nodded. He took a seat behind him and sat down, making himself comfortable while waiting for his boss to be done.

"By the way," His ears perked up. "Why are you still calling me boss? I told you that you can just call me Eli. There is nothing wrong with you calling me that" She said, her blue eyes narrowed playfully.

"Ah-eh-bu-but Bos- Eli, isn't that taking a bit too far? I still owe you a lot and calling you 'Boss' is enough."

Eli chuckled before nodding. She knew he owes her a lot, but that man was too kind and even she herself was embarrassed by how kind he is. Not only that but he is only one of the few people she can trust.

"I know you still owe me a lot Jirou, but calling me Eli might ease the debt"

"…I'm still calling you boss" Jirou said making up his mind.

"But doesn't that weird you out? I mean, you're older than me. Twice my age even." Eli said solemnly, she scratched her head thinking that being called a Boss is too much.

"It does. What can I do though? Your father was the head of this mafia and since he…you know, it is time for you to take his place, as boss" Jirou smiled at her with his fatherly-figured smile.

Eli never did tell Jirou how much he reminded her of his father when he died. She knew that one of the reasons his father died because he's a mafia, also because he was being targeted by the so called "Assassins" in this town. Looking back, she wanted to take revenge for his father but she knew that nothing can ever bring his father back. Why kill when nothing can be gained? She just took over his father's place and ran the mafia, just like his father would.

"I know what you mean Jirou"

But that doesn't mean that the assassin's can go and ruin their plan. Dealing money can be a tough work, play the cards right and you will get the reward, play ruthlessly and you will get what you deserve. She was called the Elichika for nothing. She got the brains and skills as a mafia. Though when this girl came into her life, things became hazardous.

 _Tojou Nozomi…huh?_

Eli went out of her trance when she blinked her burning eyes. She released a breath before looking at Jirou.

"Jirou, I have a favor to ask of you"

Jirou saw the eyes once more. He knew that something changed within the atmosphere.

"Anything"

"Is it okay if you take over my place for a while?" Everything was tense. It was not because Eli doesn't want her position anymore, but because she got something else to take care of. While doing so, she needed someone to take over for a while. There is no one else but Jirou can take it. She trusts him, if worse comes to worse, she will just have to deal with it later.

Jirou's eyes widened at the sudden request of Eli. He shook his head with confusion.

"E-eli? What do you mean take over? I-I cannot do that! Why would you need someone like me to take over your position? I-I mean it will be difficult for me to adjust to this. What if I do something wrong while you are away?"

"I know it will be hard, but I believe you will do just fine. Besides, I need to do something else before returning."

"A-are you quitting?" Jirou asked with fear in his eyes.

Eli chuckled before answering with disapproval. "No, of course not. I just need a short break. Even though I need to do something else, I will just look after this girl for a while" She pointed her finger at the sleeping girl.

"She's a high classified subject that even the doctor and the assassins cannot even identify at first because they haven't seen her before. If this girl dies in our hands, the assassins will have scarcity until all of them are gone."

Jirou looked at Eli with a questioning look. What does she mean? Jirou was confused as ever, what could this girl be to the assassins?

"Who is she then?"

Eli smiled before answering, making Jirou's mouth agape. "Their priest's daughter~"

"What are you going to do with her then?" Jirou still has a lot of questions that he can't even comprehend asking.

"I will make her as my slave for a while. Or, I can just make her mine. She has no value to me, killing her would be a piece of cake, but I need a certain someone from the priest's group to surrender and work for me. If I want to get her to work for me, I need a bait"

Jirou slowly puts the pieces together. He knew the answer so easily.

"That would be her, right?" Jirou eyed the girl.

"Harasho~ Now you are getting me" Eli smiled.

"But what does have to do with me taking your position?" Eli laughed, making Jirou gave her a questioning look.

"Just a break is all~"

Jirou scratched his gray hair. Sometimes, he just wonders how many plans does this girl have. Whatever it is, it surely has a benefit for their group.

* * *

Nico was in her room, meditating. Meditating wasn't one of the things important right now, but she needed to cool her head down. The concentration was interrupted when her bloodshot eyes turned into a color of blue. Something was wrong. Nico stood up from her place and ran to the mirror.

 _My eyes..._

Nico grunted. It was rare for her eyes not to flash back into its own color. Something was up. Nico snapped her fingers, her casual clothes turned into the clothes she needed, and that was her assassin suit and gears. She opened the window and jumped down from the 30-story building. A grappling hook came out of her belt, gliding herself to where her instincts are telling her.

 _There is no mistaking it._

Her eyes were still in a color of blue when she stopped on a building. A flash of a familiar scene was time lapsed in her brain.

 _Something was indeed wrong._

* * *

 **I should be doing my math project. What am I doing.**

 **Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I know there are some lmfao.**

 **-Dash24zappshift out**


End file.
